


Lorcan Darcy

by CillianChamp, TheCinematicUniverseChannel



Category: Archie Comics, Original Work
Genre: Action, Dark, Fantasy, Mystery, Orphans, Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Superheroes, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel
Summary: The story follows Lorcan Darcy, a high school student, orphan and sole train survivor, discovers he has superpowers, and how he comes to the realization that a famed superhero, who was thought to have gone missing after an epic battle sixteen years ago, may in fact still be around and happens to be his biological father, in conjunction with Mayor James Benedict's plot for global domination.





	Lorcan Darcy

It was all started in the year 2000, there was a huge all-out war between good and evil in the valley of the beast. All of heroes are either dead or went MIA in battle, especially the famed superhero Cillian Darcy aka The Red Eagle. He last seen in the world when he brought the villain to justice. His skin is pale white with red eyelids and his hair is black. He's a bit muscluar. However, he was afraid that his fiancée will know that he's dead. He made a choice and return to New York to check on her. He arrived to Emily's apartment.

Knocking on the door, Emily Pond answered in her pajamas. She is a latin-american girl with raven black hair.

"Cillian? It’s late, what are you doing here? Aren't you taken part in the battle?” Emily asked.

"Sorry Em, I just needed to see you. That battle is suicide." Cillian said.

Emily smiles "Come in and I can make some tea," Emily said letting her fiancé inside.

A few minutes, Cillian sits on his fiancée's sofa as Emily comes in with two cups of tea.

"Here's your tea." Emily said smiling. "Now, you're saying the battle is suicide?" 

"Yeah, all of the heroes are either dead or went MIA." Cillian said. "The police told me that that there's a couple were killed in the battle after their newborn son was born. They're gonna putting him into the orphanage, so he can be safe."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Cillian said. "I don't know which one he's going, but he's going to be safe there, we're going to make sure that he's going to be alright."

Emily let out a deep breath, smiling at Cillian's opinion. "It's okay, let's hope that he'll be alright." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm out of the hero game. For good." Cillian said hugging Emily. "I love you Emily."

"I love you too Cillian." Emily said hugging her fiancé. "Since our wedding's tomorrow, stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." Cillian said smiling.

Cillian fell asleep that night holding Emily tight, his arms around her waist and her head on his chest. He hopes that the baby boy will be okay and worries that the boy's mother was his fling, making the boy his son. He wonders what's the boy's name.

Ten years later a boy named Lorcan was on the bus to summer camp called Camp Witwicky. He has a normal skin, blonde hair covering his blue eyes. He wears a purple hat, yellow shirt, grey pants and brown boots. He put on his earphones and turn on his iPod to listen to his music. Lorcan's been suffering from PTSD from what happened in the school.

When the bus arrived to camp, the counselors start running to the bus, and all the other campers, especially Lorcan, got off the bus. He sees a red-haired counselor smiling.

"Welcome to Camp Witwicky! My name is Archie Andrews. I'm your counselor. We're going to have an awesome summer!" The counselor said smiling.

"I need my duffle bag." Lorcan said coldly.

"Don't worry, Reggie and his crew will deliver your luggage straight to our cabin." Archie said smiling.

"You sure?" Lorcan asked.

"Absotively Positutely!" Archie said smiling.

Lorcan rolls his blue eyes as some of the campers thinks what Archie just said is some kind of a dorky counselor language. They raced to cabin, all except Lorcan, who saw the signs to arts and craft. He decided to look at the arts and crafts room and see many art supplies in the room. He walked in and sees many artwork. Lorcan's a talented artist before what happened. He heard some of more counselors coming and decided to hide in the cupboard.

"I saw him coming in here." Reggie said walking in.

The counselor whose named Reggie entered with Jughead Jones, Archie's best friend. They walked in to try and find Lorcan. Archie walks in.

"Did you find him?" Archie asked.

"Not yet, Arch. You know, Lorcan's been taking this pretty hard, don't you think?" Jughead asked.

"Jughead's right. He doesn't have anyone to take care of him, he lives in an orphanage." Reggie said.

"Yeah. It's bad enough he lost his parents 10 years ago." Archie said. "And he's been truamatized from what happened in his school. He doesn't wanted to talk about it. Let's try and help him have a best summer ever."

"Let's do it." Jughead said smiling.

Just then Archie, Jughead and Reggie left the room, and Lorcan walks out of the cupboard. He's unable to say something and feels angry for what happened. He decided to paint in anger by painting Archie Andrews as a jackass when they heard about him surviving what happened in his school. All he ever wanted was to be left alone. By the time he finished painting, Lorcan walks out of the room and goes to the lake to be alone. He feels suffers

By the time he starting to hallucinates his parents, he became shocked and feels confused. When he snaps out of it, they disappeared. He fells that he's been haunted by their ghost, but he decided that he's not safe here and decided to run away.

At night in Archie's cabin, Lorcan puts on his hoodie and grabs his duffle bag to escape.


End file.
